Valentine's Day
by Princess Illina
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Ruka has nothing to give to Akatsuki but a kiss. AkatRuka oneshot


**Disclaimer: don't own the characters. **

**

* * *

**

The Day Class girls were being extremely noisy, loud enough to disturb even the sleepers in the Moon Dorms. Akatsuki sighed with sheer annoyance, turning over in bed, trying to block his ears from the girls' incessant chatter and laughter. His cousin and roommate, Hanabusa, however, seemed unperturbed, and merely smacked his lips lightly, rolling over to face the window.

"Oh, give me a break!" Akatsuki groaned aloud, rolling his eyes. "I was still asleep!" Peeling off his shirt to reveal his tall, lean upper torso, for it was a very hot morning, Akatsuki yawned, strode over to the window, and yanked the curtains open.

"Akatsuki!!! The light!" Hanabusa grumbled loudly, hastily rolling over again, flinging his hands over his bright blue eyes. "What are you doing?! This hurts!"

Akatsuki gave a lazy smile as he peered out. "Of course. This is _the _day. The day when girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes. Valentine's Day."

"Ahhh. Plenty of chocolates for us then," Hanabusa sighed. "Wanna see who can get the most this year?"

"Forget it."

"Are _you _going to give chocolates to any special girl?" Hanabusa enquired slyly, sitting up.

"None of your business."

Evening came faster than expected for Akatsuki, who found himself groaning inwardly at the thought of having to pass the crazy Day Class girls by the gates. Yuki Kurosu, the Chairman's adopted daughter, was standing high up on the wall, blowing furiously into a whistle and barking out orders as Akatsuki and the rest of the Night Class students stood by the gates. Stalls had already been set up along the pavement, with the Night Class students' name engraved on huge bronze signs.

"This is _so _moronic," Senri muttered.

"Ah, just do it, anyway," Akatsuki sighed.

Senri simply stood stock-still, yawning.

"Come on, Senri, you must get your chocolates!" With a cheerful laugh, Takuma grabbed Senri by the wrist and dragged him off to his stall.

"What's up with that scary face?"

Akatsuki stiffened for a moment, before relaxing his shoulders again. Keeping a calm countenance in front of Ruka Souen was getting harder each day. The beautiful but sometimes arrogant Night Class girl had always been in his heart longer than he could remember. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out again, Akatsuki finally replied, "You have the same face. You should be happy, getting all those chocolates."

"So should you," Ruka retorted.

"Wild-senpai! Wild-senpai!"

_Some nickname_, Ruka thought dryly, as her closest friend headed off to his stall, where a whole bunch of girls were looking on with admiring eyes.

When the chocolate-giving session was over at last, much to Akatsuki's relief, the Night Class students returned to their dorms to relieve their arms of the chocolate boxes. Akatsuki still itched to see Ruka, to give her something he had, but he could not seem to bring himself to face her.

"Akatsuki, are you having trouble, carrying all of that?"

"Not at all," Akatsuki lied, as Ruka unexpectedly came up to him, her arms free. He hoped he wasn't blushing. "I'm fine, really."

"Let me help you." Before Akatsuki could open his mouth to protest, Ruka had reached out to take half the boxes efficiently.

In silence, they headed to Akatsuki's room, dumping the boxes onto the floor by his bed. Trying to break the awkward quietness, Akatsuki finally said, "Thanks, Ruka."

"You're welcome. Now, let's hurry and get to class."

"W-wait." Seizing the opportunity with courage he never thought he possessed, Akatsuki reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a medium-sized box of pink, wrapped up with scarlet ribbons. "I – I got this for you, Ruka. If – if you don't mind. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Why, Akatsuki!" Ruka's eyes widened with surprise as she accepted his gift. "Thank you. But I don't have anything for you."

"That's fine, really." Akatsuki ran his hand through his orange-brown hair, still too awkward to say much. "I have more than enough to last for months." Wincing with the depth of his feelings, Akatsuki hastily made his way to the door.

"Akatsuki, wait. Surely you didn't think you could go off without something from me?"

"Wha – "

Ruka grabbed Akatsuki by the arm, pulling him closer, and gave him a full, passionate kiss on the lips. She felt his body tensing with surprise and shock, his lips emitting a stifled gasp. Then his arms managed to move at last, wounding themselves around her slender waist, returning her kiss eagerly. How long it lasted, they never knew. They only knew that the kiss was warm and pleasurable, and opened their hearts to each other in a way they had never thought possible.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Akatsuki."


End file.
